


A Passioniate Man

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Written purely because Adam Driver is the best on-screen kisser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Fun fact: Ben Solo is a filthy kisser.





	A Passioniate Man

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in bed with flu and watch the new SNL ep with the glorious Mr. Driver. And I noticed something - he is an amazing kisser. Like seriously any woman who acts alongside him that gets a kiss is the luckiest girl alive! And due to being under the influence of tea and cold medication... I wrote this. 
> 
> So yeah... enjoy my sickness-induced tribute.

The first time Rey and Ben had kissed, it had been in Rey's bedroom. Well, they were also in Ben's room wherever he was Supreme Leader but that didn't matter. Force Bonds were funny like that.

Rey had never been kissed before so she'd been practically quaking in her boots. Luckily the last girl that Ben had kissed had been around a campfire at Luke's Academy and he genuinely couldn't remember her name (was it Jemma? Or Jedda?) So he wasn’t going to be too critical. The kiss had been closed mouthed and innocent but Rey felt her body was on fire. His lips were so soft. And oh this was lovely. Why didn’t they do this before? They definitely wouldn’t have argued so much!

Of course Rey giggled now at her purity. That was long passed and they had since discovered the delight of attaching their mouths to other places...

But therein lay a new problem. Ben was... well, a _filthy_ kisser.

He couldn't help it of course. He was a passionate man and Rey always got a spark of _don’t leave, please don’t leave_ whenever their lips met.

She supposed that he got a spark of it too.

But it was getting a bit awkward. Whenever they visited the Resistance base and she kissed him goodbye (he had no desire to linger longer now that his mother was no longer here) he was anything but chaste. He kissed her like it might be their last time. And it wasn't closed mouth anymore.

She knew that it embarrassed Finn, made Rose blush and Poe scowl but what could she do? She wasn’t going to push him away. Not when it felt so good.

She knew Poe would forever be rather bitter that Rey had decided to ‘shack up' with their sworn enemy over him. He had tried to ask her out when they had run from Crait on the Millennium Falcon. But no. It was only ever Ben.

And she doubted that her explanation that she saw his soul would help matters. Nor that he could make her cum without fail whenever he went down on her would make Poe feel at all better.

She loved Ben and they had a very healthy sex life. That was the end of it.

But yeah....maybe she should talk to Ben about the kissing.

“When we're in public... can you kiss me a bit... more politely?”

Ben, who is in the process of making a cup of caf, looks up in confusion.

“’Politely?’”

“Yeah...” Rey is fiddling with a non existent thread on her tunic and feeling on the spot. “Like when we are in public, maybe don't be so...” _Sexy? Passionate? Blatant?_ “enthusiastic.”

“Don't you like the way I kiss?” He's visibly wilting under what he thinks is a reprimand. Silly boy – always so sure he's done something wrong.

“Ben, I love the way you kiss.” Lets not beat around the bush there. She opens the bond to show, if there's any doubt, that she's not lying. “But that's just the thing – don't you want to keep our kissing for just us?”

“I'm not ashamed about how I feel about you.” Ben states flatly. “If other people don't feel comfortable with how much I love you, that's their problem not mine.”

“Its not about being ashamed.” Rey reasoned, trying to not get to caught up in the feeling that Ben loves her. He tells her every day and it still leaves her giddy. “But sometimes I'm afraid we are going to get tapped on the shoulder and asked to cut it out. Or even leave. Like that time in the museum on Coruscant.”

“That was once. And I'd never seen you wear a dress before.”

She hadn't been wearing it for long, she mused. Ben had practically ripped it off her body when they got home. He'd promised to buy her a new one, two new ones, a whole wardrobe if she wanted, as long as he could get her out of it NOW!

“Can we just kiss gentle when we are out? Closed mouth? Like when one of us has a nightmare and we hold each other until we feel safe again?” Because Rey loves those kisses too. They are kisses that promise love and devotion and a lifetime of holding each other.

Ben thinks and then sighs. “Okay. When we are in front of other people.”

Then he puts down his cup of caf and corners Rey against the kitchenette. The kiss he plants is not polite or tender or simple. Its pure sin and Rey can only cling on for the ride.

“But there's no people here now. I've got a lot to get out of my system for the next time we see your friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should update The Wardship and The First Time and I will. Pinky swear. I just need to cough a lot more first.


End file.
